For the Dancing and the Dreaming
by nightmoon1024
Summary: It's the New Year's Eve Ball and Milori has a surprise for Clarion!


**So I wrote this little piece on my way home from my ski trip. Hope it's good! If not sorry!**

**I do not own anything from Disney nor Dreamworks. But one can dream.**

* * *

It was winter time in Pixie Hollow. The night time sky was amazing as the snowflakes reflecting off the moon beams were like fireflies in the sky.

All the fairies and sparrow men were at the border for the New Year's Ball the Ministers, Queen Clarion and Lord Milori set up.

Everyone was having a wonderful time. Everyone was dancing and talking with each other.

As the pervious song was finishing up, Milori walked up to the singer and whispered something in his ear. The singer nodded with a smile before grabbing the microphone.

"This goes out to a special someone named Clarion. The floor is yours."

Clarion was talking to Mary when she heard her name being called. She looked around and saw the floor was empty. What was weird was that there was no music. Not a few seconds later, someone started to whistle.

It was the tune of their song.

Milori slowly walked up to her whistling away. He paused and gave her a smile before he started his verse.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas

with never a fear of drowning.

And gladly ride the waves of life

if you will marry me.

No scorching sun, nor freezing cold

will st-" he sang until Dewey interrupted him.

"WILL STOP ME ON MY JOUR-" he shouted. Mary punched him in the arm. "Oww.. Sorry."

Milori gave him an eye roll before continuing. "If you will promise me your heart.

And love..." He was waiting for her to sing her part. Seconds passed on complete silence. He sighed. She must of forgot after all these years apart.

"And love me for eternity." She sang quietly. He smiled and grabbed her hand. They walked to the dance floor before continuing her part.

"My dearest one, my darling dear,

your mighty words astound me.

But I've no need of mighty deeds

when I feel your arms around me." They both laughed in happiness.

"But I would bring you rings of gold,

I'd even sing you poetry!"

"Oh, would you?" Clarion teased.

"And I would keep you from all harm

if you would stay beside me!"

"I have no use for rings of gold,

I care not for your poetry.

I only want your hand to hold..."

"I only want you near me!" He sang in joy.

They then joined their voices

together to sing. "To love and kiss, to sweetly hold!

For the dancing and the dreaming!

Through all life's sorrows and delights,

I'll keep your love inside me!

I'll swim and sail on savage seas

with never a fear of drowning!

And gladly ride the waves of life

If you will marry me!"

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, I'm still goiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnng! I'm done." Dewey sang.

They were breathless as they held onto each other. They smiled at each other when the crowd erupted in cheers. Many of the fairies had a tear on their cheek.

As some of the crowd was still cheering, Milori suddenly let go of Clarion before bending down on one knee and pulling a small box out from his pocket. Clarion let out a small gasp.

"So what do you say, Ree?" He paused while grinning madly. "Will you ride the waves of life with me?"

It was dead silent. Everyone was waiting for Clarion's response.

"Oh would ya say yes already!?" Mary stated sarcastically.

Clarion giggled. "Yes. Yes! A thousand times yes!" She answered happily before throwing her arms around him. He stood up and twirled her around before setting her down. Fairies and sparrow men erupted in cheers.

He then kissed her which she gladly returned. They then stopped as Milori slipped the ring on her finger.

The ring was icy blue with gold specks and a small diamond. It was beautiful.

They kissed again before everyone came to congratulate them.

The countdown had begun as everyone was waiting for the clock to strike midnight, but Clarion and Milori were oblivious to the others. They continued to hug each other like someone was threatening to separate them for eternity. Finally the clock went off and everyone shouted "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone celebrated with each other to welcome the New Year but like Clarion and Milori who were with each other, outside, two nearby stars shined brighter than ever before. It was truly magical.

* * *

**Please Review! It makes me so happy! Don't forget to check out some of my other stories!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! MAY IT BE WONDERFUL AND AWESOME! :D**


End file.
